


The return of the Padawan.

by Crazychris



Series: alternate universe [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazychris/pseuds/Crazychris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is part of a series, which is based on Revenge of the sith, when anakin cuts mace windus arm and becomes darth wader, but what will the result be when skywalkers padawan interferes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The return of the Padawan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy reading this, there might be a spelling error or 2 inside but i tired my best to make it as spelling free as possible :)
> 
> so without further due...

## Chapter 1:Return of the Padawan

* * *

Its been 5 days since ahsoka decided to return to the Jedi order, Ahsoka spent hours thinking if she should return or not, it had all started 5 days ago, when she was wondering around in the criminal underworld of Coruscant, it had been about 1 month since she had done the worst decision in her entire life which was to leave the Jedi Order, Ahsoka was heading to the place where she had been staying for a month, while trying to find a permanent place to live, she decided to stop by a bar to get something to drink.

she still remember the day she left, it was something that had been haunting her ever since she left.

Ahsoka was just about to know if she was quilty or innocent of bombing the Jedi temple, when her master stepped into the court room and presented the real person behind the bombing, barriss offee, her best friend in the order, it was like her entire world just fell apart when anakin said her name.

she sat down by the counter "Glass of water please" with a sad and quiet voice, the person behind the counter, laughed a bit when she asked the question, but he instantly stooped when he realized she was not in the mood for it, he grabbed a class from the shelf and poured ice cold water in it "whats wrong ahsoka? something on your mind? or is it something that is troubling you?" the bartender asked with a quiet voice, when he looked at her and saw how sad she was he continued "its about when you left the order, isnt it?".

"yes" she answered, the bartender went around the counter, headed to the door, and turned a piece of paper around to where open was facing inside and close facing the outside, the bartender sat next to ahsoka putting his arm around her neck "if you need to talk about it, am here for you ahsoka" the bartender said, ahsoka had regularly visited his bar each day since she left the order, there weren't many people who stooped by his bar, but 1 of the people who did was ahsoka.

"its just, i dont know, like it feels like the decision i did there has been haunting me, like i have had bad dreams about it, its like the force is trying to tell me to go back, or trying to tell me that its not safe for me to be in the underworld" she answered with a confused and sad voice, she took a slurp from the glass, the ice cold water made her calm down and forget about the dreams, but no matter what she did, it all came back.

"maybe its a good idea for you to head back to the order?" he asked with a low voice, he had a feeling of what she was going through, he had always given her advice's on how to coupe with the whole situation, but at the end of the day she would pull it of due to his advice's that she would think really hard on.

Ahsoka took the final slurp of the glass that barley had any water left of it "Thank you for the water, i feel much better now, and thank you for the talk" she said with a happy and low voice, and ended with "What would you have done if you were me?".

"your welcome ahsoka, and do what your heart tells you to do, follow your heart and you will find your solution to your problem" he answered with a calm voice, and went back to the door and flipped the sign so the close part would face inwards.

Ahsoka stood up from the chair, and exited the bar, she continued to walk to the place she was staying at, Ahsoka was half way to the door when she heard and felt something that made her hair on the back to wake up like something had had touched her back, she stopped and closed her eyes to try and sense it, but couldn't " _probably just 1 of these wild animals playing with me_ " she thought to her self and proceeded to walk to the door, she looked on the metal that could partly make her see her back due to the reflection, all she could make out was a person, she decided to try the mirror above her, it was a mirror that someone had hit with a metal object or some kind, since it was completely broken some of the glass that was on it, was laying on the ground in front of the door in a million pieces.

she could see the person a bit better now, enough to tell that the person was holding some kind of weapon, by the looks of it a pistol, the person raised it, but Ahsoka's reflexes got the better of it, she turned around and kicked the pistol out of the person hand, and all she could think of was this 1 word run, she immediately ran away knowing that the place is not safe anymore, she ran a good 2 minutes, and stopped around a corner, trying to catch her breath, her instinct made her left hand to touch where she used to have her left lightsaber, but realized that she lost both of them when she ran from the clones, and when she was fighting what she thought ventress but turned out to be barriss with ventress's mask and lightsaber. **  
**

Ahsoka assumed the person who just tired to either kill her or rob her had lost here a while ago, so she decided to walk instead of running, but just as she thought the person was gone, he appeared around a corner behind her but this time with 2 other people that both had what appeared to be blasters that a clone would normally use, she immediately started running again, but this time they opend fire on her, none of the shots hit here, but was close to, she used the force by trying to jump onto roof tops to try and avoid them there, but it turned out to be a bad idea since most of the roofs where hard to pass, so she had to stick to the ground, hoping to loose them due to the complex corridors and narrow spaces.

After being chased for almost 2 hours she finally manage to loose them, she could have knocked them all of a long time ago, but she didn't want to the risk of getting attention from people, who would most likely had called the police, she knew the underworld was not safe for her anymore, but she also knew she couldn't head up to the surface, since she wanted to stay away from the Jedi temple, but at the same time, she couldn't stay in the underworld anymore, she had to make a decision and that fast, either head to the surface and re-join the Jedi order, or stay in the underworld and risk getting killed or captured by the people who had just chased her, and they didn't seem to be willing to stop hunting for her either.

Ahsoka decided to sleep on it and come up with a decision the next day.

* * *

Next morning ahsoka woke up in a ally, she had found a suitable place to sleep at for just 1 night, she got up and started walking, she decided to head to the closest taxi station.

Ahsoka approached the window on a old building that had a yellow/black sign saying taxi station, there was a pretty beaten up robot behind the glass "Welcome to Coruscant Taxi service, what can i help you with" the robot said.

"how much would it cost for a ride up to the surface?" Ahsoka asked the robot.

the robot answered with a quick answer "it will cost you 50 credits", she put her hands in what appeared to be a homemade pocket/purse, she grabbed her hand and grabbed everything she had in there, and started counting the credits she held in her hand "1, 5, 8, 10, 25, 36, 45, great, 5 credits to short" the robot heard her and answered "how much credit do you have?" Ahsoka answered with a sad voice "only 45 credit sir" the robot went silence for a while, then answered her "45 credits yes? your 5 to short for a ticket to the surface? that is ok" he handed her a ticket and Ahsoka answered with a relived and happy voice "thank you so much sir", she went over to a taxi that was standing still with a driver in it, he looked at the ticket and turned on the taxi, and drove.

"The ride will take an hour sir" ahsoka decided that she should take the 1 hour and sleep a bit, she closed her eyes and before she knew it, she was waken up by the driver "we have arrived at your destination sir", she hoped out of the car and thanked for the ride, the taxi drove off, she could see the piers of the jedi temple in the background, she had decided to return to the Jedi order, but she didn't know how to approach it, she decided to start walking to the temple, it wasn't far away, but it could take up to 10 min before she arrived at the temple stairs that she walked down a month ago.

Ahsoka arrived at the stairs, she looked up and all the good memories she had while serving in the jedi order, she could feel a tear slowing going down her chin, she started walking up the stairs, it took a while to walk up, but when she got to the top, she saw the huge entrance that was widely open, she walked in, and could sense all the positive things she had gone thought when she was a padawan, she sat down on the bench and had her face aimed down, that way she would hope she wouldn't be recognized by her friends but she knew, they would know her by her uniform and her white blue horn.

Ahsoka thought about a plan on how to get in touch with Master Yoda or Obi-wan or her old master for that sake, she decided to head to her old quarter that she had when she lived at the temple, she stood up and started walking to the place where she had lived, she arrived at the hallway when she saw the back of 2 people that she instantly recognized, her old master Anakin Skywalker and his former master Obi-wan Kenobi, she decided to do a change of plans and decided to surprise them both, she started walking twords them, Anakin who would easily sense her sneaking up on him, didn't sense it at all this time, as well as Obi-wan, they where talking about the war, Anakin was upset about how the Jedi's where almost doing nothing to stop the war, Obi-wan partly agreed, When Anakin heard the 1 voice he never tough he would hear again "Anakin?" he heard behind him, but first he thought he was day dreaming about Ahsoka but then the next time he heard it, it was closer and it came behind him, Obi-wan turned around first and he was shocked by what he saw "Ahsoka, is that you? is that really you Ahsoka? Anakin instantly turned around and was as shocked by what he saw "This cant be, is that truly you Ahsoka, am not hallucinating am i?

Ahsoka answered with a voice filled with happiness but you could also hear a bit of sadness like she wanted to just cry and hold around her master "Yes it is me, Ahsoka, i want to come back, it didn't work out as i planned and i would truly love to return to the Order".

Anakin still in shock answered with the same voice, filled with happiness "of course you can snips, we have to contact Yoda and Mace right now" he turned his face to Obi-Wan who was already in the process of contacting Yoda over the com link on his wrist "Master Yoda, this is Master Kenobi, can you meet me and Anakin in the Council chamber immediately, this is urgent", it was quiet for a moment, when Yoda answered "Chamber you and skywalker, want me yes?" Obi-Wan answered "if its possible then yes we would" Yoda answered by saying he was on his way, Obi-wan then went on contacting Mace Windu "Master Windu this is Kenobi, can you meet me and Skywalker at the chamber right away? it is urgent Yoda is on his way there was well"

There was a quick moment of silence when Mace replied "i will be there as soon as i can" Obi-Wan proceeded to close the connection "We shouldn't keep them waiting for too long" Ahsoka quickly responded "i agree", they started heading to the elevator that went up to the council chamber, they got into the elevator and before they knew it, the door closed and the elevator went up.

"am glad that you decided to come back Ahsoka, i have missed you so much" Anakin said with a voice full of proud and happiness "am glad to be back as well master" Ahsoka replied, the elevator stopped and the door opend, there was a hallway leading to the chamber, anakin and obi-wan went out first and where greeted by Mace and Yoda sitting in their chair.

"What is so important that you needed to see us both right away" mace asked with a serious voice, "because a long lost friend has returned and wishes to come back" Obi-wan said and as that was her sign on entering the room, ahsoka started walking, she entered the chamber and stood between Obi-wan and Anakin "Greeting master Yoda and Master Windu" she said and did a quick bow.

"Padawan Tano, glad to see you again, i am, back into the order you want yes, mhmm?" Yoda asked and faced windu "yes indeed, we are glad to see you again Ahsoka, what brings you back" windu asked.

"I would love to be put back into the Order, it was a mistake leaving and it didn't work out" Ahsoka answered, she looked at both Windu and Yoda, Windu and Yoda looked at each other and did a quick nod.

"Back into the order, you can" Yoda answered, Ahsoka bowed with respect and gave her master a hug, anakin tired to hold back but 1 tear slipped past his defense and rolled down his chin, he whispered to Ahsoka " _I am glad your back, you have no idea how it has been for me_ "

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? was it bad? was it good? happy ending? poor ending? leave your feedback!


End file.
